sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Andi Victorino
)]] Name: Victorino, Andrea ‘Andi’ Shae Gender: Female Age: Seventeen 17 Grade: Senior 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Cosmetology, softball, exercise, formerly pageants Appearance: At a moderate 5’10” and weighing 178lbs, Andi Victorino is built solidly, with broad shoulders and thick, toned legs, but can appear top heavy at times due to her large bust. Her weight is a sore subject for her; however, as she’s yet to lose much of her pregnancy weight and pines for the waif-like body she had pre- pregnancy. In an effort to lose the weight, she began exercising religiously, which only served to enhance her muscle mass and make her appear stockier; though she’s fond of the excuse that muscle weighs more than fat. It’s evident by looking at her that Andi is a girl who places high priority on appearance, apparent from her meticulous grooming and daily application of make-up. She possesses sculpted, albeit feminine, facial features, including a strong, square jawline and high cheekbones. Her hair reaches her shoulders and is accentuated with long bangs that are typically found pinned back. Originally a deep brown, it’s been dyed honey blonde since 7th grade, though the years of dying and styling has left it brittle and generally unhealthy. Her eyes are hazel in color, ever-so-slightly down turned and somewhat deep-set, giving her an ever present smoldering expression as the shadows play across her features. Impeccably tweezed eyebrows, still their original brown in color, lead way to her nose, which is pointed and average in size, but appears slightly short in relation to her large, pouted lips. More callous people have described her as having horse-teeth, slightly oversized for her face (though very straight and pristinely white), but her family has always asserted that her smile is worth a million. Complexion-wise, Andi likes to maintain a light tan and isn’t against using tanning booths in the colder months. Her ears are unobtrusive, though she does have two piercings in each earlobe, typically wearing a stud and small hoop in each. Andi dresses well for her body type, preferring to show off her better attributes (breasts/shoulders/legs) whilst hiding her problem areas (stomach). Her wardrobe mainly consists of low cut tops and sleeveless numbers, generally from brands such as Aeropostale and Forever 21. She has a soft spot for bright colors and jewelry, feeling they make her stand out more in a crowd. At the time of her abduction, she was wearing a loose racerback tanktop, stripped with pink, yellow, and white, as well as a pair of tight white jeans and wedged sandals. In her ears, she wore her normal diamond studs and white gold hoops, matching well with the delicate silver cross around her neck and matching charm bracelet. Biography: Andi has known little but opulence since birth, born the youngest of the Victorino brood to Ray, a former mayoral candidate and current city council member, and Lisa, former Miss Washington and pageant judge at present. The Victorinos are a loud, very proud family of Italians, known far and wide for their ‘Putting the ‘Victor’ in Victorino’ mantra, a relic of Ray’s mayoral campaign that has yet to wear out its welcome. Ray and Lisa’s high profile jobs have kept the family under the scrutiny of a social microscope; an unfortunate circumstance that has forced them to keep their hands on the pulse of their children’s lives. From a young age, Andi and her siblings (Anthony - 28, Angelica - 24, and Anita – 22) have had their parents’ fundamentals drilled into them; Ray and Lisa believing whole-heartedly that children are a direct representation of their parents and subsequently pushing perfection on to their children to keep up appearances. While her siblings flourished under their hand of guidance and went on to succeed at most things they tried, Andi faltered, not nearly as proficient as her siblings at working under pressure; instead allowing the pressure to bury her and eventually end in her giving up on whatever it was that was stressing her out. This, expectedly, was a no-no in the Victorino household, as they weren’t quitters. Andi and her siblings, unfortunately, don't have a very strong relationship with one another, in part due to the large age difference and a difference in ideals. She's closest with Anita, who still lives at home during college breaks, though they have the normal squabbles about clothes and cars, but she'd still be hard pressed to consider her a good friend. Aside from family holidays or Facebook conversations, she rarely see Anthony (who lives in Florida with his wife and children) or Angelica (who lives as a model in Italy), which leads to a shallow relationship at best. Andi’s mother, proud former Miss Washington whom never missed a social appearance, raised the girls of the Victorino family with a ‘beauty bestows success’ mindset and believed that a woman should behave like a woman—with grace and elegance. From a young age, Andi was entered in pageants, though priority was always taken on the winning aspect, rather than the fun. While she wasn’t crazy about it, Andi continued only to garner pride from her parents, a pipe dream that was unfortunately met with only disappointment when she kept losing. It was pageants that bore her competitive nature, propelling her with a desire to win and impress. In a family that viewed their children as bragging rights, there was a lot expected out of Andi and her siblings alike, with any small mistake being met with stern ramifications. While her parents were quick to preach absolute perfection, there was a beacon of safety in Andi’s life—the matriarch of the Victorino name and her grandmother, Noni. Noni was possibly the only person in her life that took Andi as she was and preferred it that way; never discussing her appearance or what she planned on doing with her life, preferring rather to spend the day with her granddaughter and let her live her life the way she wanted. With Noni, Andi always had a say; something she never had when dealing with her parents. In fact, Noni was the only person Andi knew that held any power over her parents, whom equally regarded the woman as nothing less than saintly. Under Noni’s supervision, Andi enrolled in softball at the age of 12, something she’d wanted to do for what seemed like forever, but never had the chance as her parents considered it too masculine and undignified. Andi had a strong passion for it, however, and was always met with strong encouragement from Noni; whom was the only one to attend her games. Noni died when Andi was 15, complications of her diabetes claiming her life at only 68. A large piece of Andi died with Noni and she visibly began isolating herself from her family, whom she felt didn’t appreciate Noni. As a way to cope, Andi began exercising religiously, typically jogging through the parks of Seattle for hours on end as a way to clear her mind. It was there that she met Sven Olson, 18, whom shared a similar tragedy. The two bonded quickly over their losses, sharing things with one another that they’d never told anyone. For Andi, it was a storybook romance and the first love of her life. After only a month of dating, Sven and Andi became sexually active and, subsequently, Andi became pregnant. After she found out, Andi was devastated. She feared having a child so young, as well as her parents’ reaction and her future. Ray and Lisa, Christians whom dragged the family to church every Sunday, were obviously not thrilled about their daughter’s pregnancy, especially worried about how they’d explain that to their friends and co-workers and the like, but promised that as long as she finished high school and went on to college, they’d help to take care of her and the baby. Sven, on the other hand, grew increasingly distant after Andi told him, often unable to be contacted. Despite that, Andi did everything in her power to keep the relationship going, feeling as though he was not only her soul mate, but fearing that he was the only one that would have her now that she was ‘ruined’. Now, in her senior year, Andi is a 17 year old mother, doing anything she can to keep Sven in her life, nothing is out of the question; not even using the couple’s daughter, Fiona, as leverage to entice him to visit her. Andi hasn’t adjusted to motherhood as well as she’d expected to, especially after a pregnancy that was, frankly, entirely too easy. Andi finds herself not wanting to go home after softball practice or school, hesitant to accept that she is, in fact, a mother and that the baby wasn’t leaving any time soon. In a perfect world, Fiona would be around for a few hours at most and then gone, giving Andi time to work on her relationship with Sven. Ray and Lisa are, without a doubt, exceeding most of Andi's expectations. While still stern with their daughter and granddaughter alike, they remain steadfast in their promise that they'd help Andi-- something she, unfortunately, takes advantage of when she stays out for hours on to get some 'breathing room'. If anything, the new addition to the family has brought them closer, though Andi's far too preoccupied with Sven to even notice most days. Andi’s grades, thankfully, haven’t suffered throughout her pregnancy or motherhood, still in the A-B range. Her desire to do something substantial with them has taken a hit, however, believing that she won’t be able to truly succeed after having had a child so young and having to devote so much time to her. This, accompanied by her parents rules, have given her the no-where goal of becoming a makeup artist, thereby working around the college ultimatum by going to cosmetology school. While not terribly active, she's very comfortable with her social life, typically hanging out with the girls on the softball team or Sven if he's in the mood for it. She doesn't find herself mixing in with other social groups often, mostly because she is either embarrassed to be seen with them or doesn't like the way they treat her because of her pregnancy. Andi is prone to desperation, stemming for her childhood inferiority. She wants nothing more than to finally get her way, which presents itself in desperation tactics and the like. Years of her parents’ questionable parenting has rubbed off on her, unfortunately, pushing her to be something of a perfectionist and even more of a snob, deeming some people as undesirable. In severe instances of desperation, she exhibits cunning, conniving edge that was more or less learned from her parents, who know how to work people and get what they want. Advantages: Andi is physically fit from her years on the softball team, with muscles not expected of a girl her age. She’s quite a bit larger than the norm, so overpowering her might be a challenge. Andi can be very manipulative and conniving, especially when she’s feeling desperate, and may be able to manipulate some of her peers. Disadvantages: Andi is severely exhausted most days, running on what she calls empty due to Fiona’s inability to sleep through the night. Her temperament, frigid at best, could be a problem, as she’s picked up her parents’ habit to be snobby and look down on people. Emotionally, she’s a mess and may not be able to cope with the stress. Designated Number: Female student No. 001 --- Designated Weapon: Ball-peen Hammer Conclusion: G001 has a lot riding on this, so it's almost too bad she's probably fucked (again). Teen moms are a tradition here, and a key part of that tradition is dying in absolutely horrific ways. We'll see what G001 does to expand on that. I think she's got a lot of potential to break new ground. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Mimi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Mimi ' ' '''Kills: 'Garrett Wilde, Miles Strickland '''Killed By: Miles Strickland ' ' Collected Weapons: Ball-peen Hammer (designated weapon), diving knife (from Garrett Wilde) Allies: 'Gray Emerson, Oscar Trig, Hansel Williams '''Enemies: 'Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer, Garrett Wilde '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *In March '14, Andi won BKA for killing Garrett Wilde. *Modeled in appearance after actress Carlson Young. *Andi's theme song is 'No One's Gonna Love You' by Band of Horses. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Andi, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *You hit like a girl *After the Battle *Three Peaches V5: *The First Drop *Steadier Footing *All I Need Is Me *If I had known this, I would have put that patch on 35 years ago. *Fill your hand, you son of a bitch. *All Battles Are Fought By Scared Men Who'd Rather Be Some Place Else *The Engine That Could *End of the Road Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Andi Victorino. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Full disclosure: Andi was my earliest pick for V5 winner. Summer gets the most attention out of Mimi's V5 crew, but Andi was also really solid and enjoyable. She broke some of the trends with SOTF teen moms, as her conclusion alluded to; at her core, Andi was really a selfish person who was using her status as a mother to justify her actions, but really was just determined to live and scared to die. That motivation in and of itself isn't a bad thing, but Andi's struggle with it and the way she coped was unusual and cool to see. Allying herself with Hansel was an interesting plot, and I'm really sad that inactivity cut it off along with the rest of her story. I'm not a huge fan of her death, especially since it's entirely from Miles's side of things, but I also doubt that someone else would have been able to capture all the nuances with her character on the same level that Mimi did had she been adopted. Real life gets in the way sometimes, and Andi was an unfortunate victim of that. I still sometimes wonder where she could have gone if it hadn't turned out that way. - backslash Category:V5 Students